Shimedasu
Shimedasu (締め出す, lit. Keep Out) is a human that lives in Menacing Castle, located in Europe, where he bodyguards a kid named Lisa Lawrence. Shimedasu is a legendary swordsman with tremendous skill in using swords. Even though Shimedasu is serious he has a kind heart for Lisa, and from bodyguarding her, he has gained a soft spot for kids refusing to hurt them. Appearance Shimedasu has long, straight hair, and a rather muscular build. Shimedasu's hair is a dull sand color, while when he was younger, his hair appeared to be a much brighter, golden blonde color. His eye color is brown. Shimedasu commonly wears a large brown overcoat draped over his shoulders as if it were a cape, fluttering behind him while he is in combat. This cape has visible cuts on its ends, more than likely as a result of Shimedasu's opponents damaging it. He then wears a high collar, Japanese-style, button-down white shirt and olive green dress pants. These pairs of pants contain cuts in their fabric at their sleeves, much like the cuts in the fabric of Shimedasu's overcoat. Finally, he wears a pair of twine sandals, in addition to being commonly seen with a piece of twine in his mouth which he spits out when he's fighting seriously. Personality Shimedasu is very silent, not commenting on much and not getting into situations that do not involve him exactly. He is a very relaxed guy and is seen sitting down most of the time. Shimedasu is very serious and gets what he needs done, without fooling around. Even in battle he takes who he is dealing with seriously as he does not underestimate or talk bad about his opponents. Him taking everyone seriously has led him to always come out a fight in victory. From being around Lisa, Shimedasu has gained a soft spot for children, believing that they should not get involved in a fight with adults. Even though this shows Shimedasu's inner heart and kindness it also creates a problem when he comes across hostile kids. Even though Shimedasu takes everyone seriously, when it comes across to hostile children, he deliberately holds back on them. Not because he thinks they are weak but simply because of his belief of that children should never be involved in fights against adults. History Not much is known about Shimedasu's history except that he has saved countless of souls from hollows and has helped a lot of Shinigami, thus gaining his reputation as legendary swordsman. Equipment Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Shimedasu possesses abnormal strength for a human, being able to easily shatter a pillar of pure stone into pieces with his bare hands. When focusing his strength and giving effort he can smash his fist into the ground creating many fissures coming from the area he smashed his fist into. Him being this strong gives him the ability to deal heavy damage to his opponent. Enhanced Endurance: Shimedasu is rather muscular and can endure heavy damage from his opponent and keep on fighting as if he was not injured. During his past fights he was able to take very severe and painful attacks and keep fighting to the point where it seemed like he was unfazed by them and didn't feel them at all. Enhanced Speed and Agility: Shimedasu is quick in running and can easily catch up to anyone he is chasing, even when they are quite a distance away from him. He is not only quick in speed, but also in agility and hand-eye-coordination. Being very quick in agility, Shimedasu has very good reflexes and can effortlessly react to attacks. His hand-eye-coordination works together with his reflexes, because while his reflexes can help him react to attacks (and other things), his hand-eye-coordination can quickly help him execute the task of his hand and his eyes working together to either block or counter the attack. Spiritual Awareness: Shimedasu can detect the presence of hollows and spirits around them, and fully see them when they are in sight. He can detect incoming danger from far away and is often seen stopping in the middle of what he is doing waiting for the arrival of the danger. Immense Spiritual Power: The level of Shimedasu's spiritual energy is that of an Advanced Captain's and a High Ranked Espada. Along with his immense spiritual energy, he also has immense spiritual pressure being able to hold objects, obliterate structures around him, and create strong winds upon release. After releasing his spiritual pressure it leaves just a plain battle field with the debris gone due to it being blown away by the winds. When releasing his spiritual pressure it manifest itself into a huge sphere with caution tape all around it that says "KEEP OUT". Ironically his spiritual pressure has been shown to hold his swords in the air "keeping it out" from going inside the sphere fully. Spiritual Energy Manipulation: Using his spiritual energy he is able to make his swords float in the air and stick to stick to his opponents. This has made him one unique swordsmen, and not only a unique swordsmen but a unique human, to possess powers like these. Master Swordsmanship: Shimedasu is a master at swordsmanship. Unlike most swordsman, Shimedasu does not care about the quality of the sword he is using and can utilize any kind of sword no matter what it is. His masterful swordsmanship skills, have earned him the title Kenjin (剣神, lit. Sword God). *'Way of the Everlasting Sword' (永遠の剣の道, Eien no ken no michi): A style of sword fighting that manipulates numerous katanas which are used either one at a time or simultaneously during battles. Shimedasu created this fighting style and is a master at it. Rather than relying on one good quality blade Shimedasu makes use of hundreds of katanas scattered all across the battlefield. Because of his dependence on hundreds of swords scattered around the battle field, Shimedasu almost always has a sword, or multiple swords handy for use. He uses his swords for many different purposes beyond melee attacking, including use as projectiles, paths to walk on, pins to hinder the opponent's movement, and also use for making multiple simultaneous attacks on an enemy. Before a battle Shimedasu says "I will now show you my unique Way of the Everlasting Sword" and throws up his case of swords into the air releasing a shower of blades on the battlefield, which scatter all over it, landing in nearly every spot one can see. Often the shower of swords are accompanied by long winding yellow tape with "KEEP OUT" written in English all over it which winds itself around the whole battlefield enclosing it. Shimedasu uses this fighting style only against powerful opponents, while when facing other opponents, he can defeat them easily without engaging in his fighting style. Category:Human Category:DragonKnight99